Wake Up Call
by Jibbly
Summary: Sai wakes up to find himself in an Uchiha and Uzumaki sandwitch. Too bad he can't remember anything. sainaru narusasu sainarusasu


**Jibbly: Hi everyone!**

**You guys: ….**

**Jibbly: …^_^' ….**

**You guys: :I**

**Jibbly: I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated anything, but I've been so busy it's not even funny. I feel like I might collapse from exhaustion. Besides, I lost my usb, and it has everything on it. There was the next chapter to meow mix attraction and the intership on it. So yeah, I think I left it at my dad's house but I'm not really sure It could be anywhere. It's so tiny. Prob, inside one of my pants or something….**

**Yeah, so I suddenly got the urge to write a story with Sai in it so I think this is gonna be a oneshot-ish thing with my favorite character SAI!**

**Yay! If I don't find my usb within the next few days, I promise to just write a new chapter on my computer, but I liked the one I already wrote for MMA.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Crackness, threesome O.o, loveable Sasi-ness, my crazy mind at work.**

**Let's Play A Love Game**

The morning light came in threw the window, hitting the sleeping brunette square in the eyes.

'Stuid, shutters. They're good for nothing..'

He raised a hand to tiredly rub at his eyes, and slowly sat tried to at least.

There was a weight on his chest, and a constriction on his left arm. His vision was still blurry, and he rubbed his hand over his eyes until it cleared. The sight that greeted him was one he would never expect to find in a billion years.

One one side of him was a very knocked out Uchiha Sasuke, his arm drapped on top of his chest. And on the other side, an equally asleep Uzumaki Naruto, with his arms cuddling his own left one and a leg tangled between his.

Now, maybe it was just his imagination, but he swore he felt himself very naked and if the heat and soft touches along his side were any indication, so were his other two bed mates.

'Well, how did this happen?'

Removing the arm from his chest and the limbs from his own, he quietly crept off the bed and proceeded to search for his belongings. He had found his shirt on a chair nearby, and was currently going to grab his pants that were on the dresser. When he heard the tell-tale sound of his phone vibrating and he tried to get his phone before…

"_QUAAACK! QUACCCK! QUACCCCK! QUACCK! QUACCCK! QUACCCK!"(1)_

'Fuck..'

His alarm started ringing at full blast from his phone, and to his dismay, the two on the bed began to stirr.

'Fucking duck alarm.'

"Sasuke….. turn it off…" Naruto whined.

"_QUACCK! QUACCK!QUACCK!"_

The other rubbed at his eyes, and beganing sitting up.

He pressed the '_ok_' button on his phone for it to stop ringing, but the damage was done. Great, he was prouably going to get blammed for this situation.

Deciding that he was going to be yelled at with or without clothes, he stopped getting dressed with only his black and white Lady Gaga shirt on and leaned against the dresser, waiting for both of them to fully awaken.

Sasuke's dark eyes landed on Sai, stared, then looked down at himself.

'Here it comes.' Sai was mentally preparing himself for what the youngest little Uchiha would do to him.

To his surprise, the other only got off the bed from the side, not bothering to cover himself up. And with one fluid motion, flipped over the mattress with the still sleeping blonde on it.

There was a loud thud, followed by what could only be desribed as the confused blonde trying to escape from the tangle of blankets and the mattress the were on top of him. No doubt, cutting off his air supply.

Sasuke and Sai shared a look.

Finally, a blonde head of hair popped out from under the mattress, and he looked pissed at best.

"The Fuck ! What you do….that…for…"

His yelled slowly died down as he took in the naked, well, naked for Sasuke and half dressed Sai.

"Sasuke…."

Said raven looked at the blonde, his stotic face set in place.

"You…and…..sai are.."

"Yes, dobe we…"

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH SAI?"

"NO! YOU IDOIT! And you're naked too, by the way."

At that the blonde looked down to discover that he was in fact in his birthday suit.

"GAH!"

Sai let out a quiet chuckle as he watched the blonde quickly wrap himself up in one of the blankets.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto squeaked out and glared at Sai. Somehow he just knew it was his fault.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke let out a loud sigh.

"You guys remember anything from last night?"

Naruto furiously shook his head.

Sai shook his head also, and continued to dress, slipping on his pants. It was half-way up his thigh when he felt something big in his pocket. (Get your mind out of the gutter!XD) Picking it out of his pocket, he revealed it to be a bottle of pills. He turned it over to see the label.

Sasuke and Naruto had already started gathering their clothes and putting them on.

Sai read the fine print on the small bottle.

'Well…..that explains the us not remembering part.'

"Hey guys."

The two other boys looked in the brunette's direction. Sasuke already had his pants on and was working on his shirt. Naruto was barely stepping into his boxers, blanket still wrapped tightly around himself.

"I found out why we can't remember anything." With that he tossed the bottle over to the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at the bottle in his hands and turned it over to the label. His eyes scrolling down the text, untill widening and his face going completely blank. He looked at Sai, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke.

Noticing the pissed atmosphere theraven was releasing, Naruto hurried over to him to see what was the source of his temper. Taking the bottle in his own hand.

"What's rufuline….?"

"It's ruffies, Dobe."

"Ruff….RUFFIES!"

Naruto quickly and violently threw the helpless bottle at Sai. Which the other expertly dodged.

"YOU DRUGGED US! THE FUCK SAI!"

Sai let a smile appear on his face. He may not remember what happened last night, but it did seem like something he would do.

The blonde was stalking towards the smiling brunette having every intention of punching the living daylights out of him, when he tripped on something.

"GAH!"

'Thud!'

He rubbed his abused bottom. (I bet it's bruised ^_-)And looked for the cause of his mishap. And he locked eyes with another bottle, that was open and had pills spilling out of it. He picked it up, suspecting Sai had another ruffie bottle, but then the name of the text caught his attention.

'_Perscription Viagra to Uchiha Sasuke. If erection lasts longe…..'_

'_UCHIHA SASUKE?'_

Naruto quickly looked at the raven, who was now looking away from him. A noticable blush on his cheeks.

"The fuck is this Sasuke?"

The other walked up to Naruto and snatched the bottle from his hand.

"That's mine. And it's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know."

"But…wha…how..why…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Sai was still leaned against the dresser when a sudden flashback hit him.

"Well, you see Naruto….it's like this…"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_-yesturday morning-_

_Sai was watching tv on his couth when he heard his phone start ringing. He grabbed it from the coffee tableand held it to his ear._

"_Yo yo yiggity yo."_

"_Sai. What are you doing tonight?"_

"_Nothing special, why you offering?"_

"…

_Something like that…"_

_Now that caught the brunette's attention, he put the tv on mute and listened to what the littlest Uchiha was thinking._

"_Something like that?"_

"_Yeah…I just wanted to do something different tonight. And well, you're the only other person I know who I'm okay doing this with, and I just wanted to ask you something."_

"_Yeeeeeeessss?"_

_There was a cough on the other line._

"_Well, I was wondering if….you would want to…"_

"_Listen, Sasuke. Ido think you're hot and all, but 'm not the kind of person who would go behind a friend's back like that. Expecially Naruto."_

"_What? NO! No, that's not what I'm saying."_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Sai was started to get frustrated. As amusing as it was for the Uchiha to be so shy and nervous, he needed to get to the point._

"_!"_

"…_."_

'_What the hell? Did I just hear what I thought I heard?'_

"_Come again, Uchiha?"_

_A sigh was heard and Sasuke continued._

"_Do you want to have a threesome with Naruto and I?"_

"_is Naruto okay with this?"_

"_He doesn't know."_

"_You planning on telling him?"_

"…_..By telling him, you mean…?"_

"_So it's a no?"_

"_It's a no."_

_SaSuke confrimed and waited for the other's reply._

"_Well, I like it. So then tonight?"_

"_Yes, at the Hidden Leaf night club downtown."_

_-End Flashback-_

All three ocupants in the room remained silent. The two dark-haired males were neervous as the waited for their blonde counterpart to react. It was only a matter of time before he blew up.

Sai smiled and said.

"Happy Birthday Naruto."

_Blah_

The residents of the white apartment complexes stared in horror as the police and ambulances carried what remained of two males out of one of the rooms.

Were bodies supposed to twist that way?

The third male was curretntly being escorted into a police car.

"They had it coming! Fucking Bastards!"

…

**Lol yeah….**

**I dunno what possed me to write this.**

**And the ending was pure crack.**

**I didn't know what I was thinking of.**

**So yes…**

**GOOD NEWS! **

**I found my USB!**

**It was on my bed**

**^_^"**

**Soo I'll be posting the newest chapter of MMA in a bit.**

**This took me two school days**

**Maybe about 3 hours in total**


End file.
